


Stranded

by pinkhairgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, strangers to lovers sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairgyu/pseuds/pinkhairgyu
Summary: Wonwoo was stranded in a train station with a tall hot stranger





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a similar story posted in AFF and Wattpad, that's because I wrote this a long time ago with a different pairing from a different fandom.

****_ This is the last station. Please check your belongings before leaving the train. _   
  
Wonwoo's eyes snapped open after hearing the announcement. He shook his head to clear up his mind. He noticed three things after he got rid of the sleep in his system and all of it means he's in big trouble. 

Wonwoo was in the verge of a panic attack. Because one, he's lost. Two, it's late. And three, there's a handsome man sitting next to him which Wonwoo conveniently used as a pillow.

There are so many reasons why one shouldn’t sleep on the train. Not only because someone might take your things while you sleep. You might also unconsciously lean on the stranger next to you which is, in Wonwoo’s opinion, totally embarrassing. And lastly, (which is the worst) you could miss your stop and end up at the depths of the earth, stranded without any way of getting back home.

Wonwoo knew all those things. And yet, for someone who is as dead-ass tired as Wonwoo, he doesn’t really have a choice. His long commute to and from school and the long hours of dance practice drains the hell out of him that when he rides the train home he would always drift off to sleep.

It has been weeks since he started taking the same train home and Wonwoo despite being too tired to keep his eyes open for more than 30 minutes noticed a few constant things every night. One is the tall handsome boy who always take the same train at the same time as Wonwoo. The first time he saw the boy, Wonwoo was infatuated. But Wonwoo is too shy to open up a conversation so he never talked to the boy. Even if he had the courage to start a conversation Wonwoo knew he would just end up falling asleep right in the middle of introducing himself.

That Friday night, it had been the same. Wonwoo could feel his eyes drooping and he couldn’t keep the yawn from escaping his lips. The tall handsome boy was sitting right next to him and Wonwoo was a little tense. It was the first time they sat next to each other and Wonwoo was a little worried he would end up falling asleep, drooling and making embarrassing faces. He wasn’t too concerned about it before because the guy usually sits far from him and it would be hard to notice a sleeping boy especially when the train is too crowded. But now he was sitting right next to him and Wonwoo was having some sort of mental breakdown.

Thirty minutes into the train ride, Wonwoo could no longer keep his eyes open. His nerves from being too close to the handsome guy added more stress to his already exhausted body and before he knew it, he was already falling asleep. Wonwoo gave up trying to stay awake convinced that maybe if he’s asleep during the entire ride, he didn’t have to worry about the handsome guy sitting next to him.

Wonwoo closed his eyes. He gripped his backpack tight for safety reasons then leaned his head on the glass window. Oblivious to the fact that the tall person sitting next to him was stealing glances at him once in awhile, Wonwoo finally drifted off to sleep.

~^^~

When Wonwoo woke up, it’s one in the morning. His wristwatch and the digital clock on the station tells the same time so he can forget about the possibility of his watch being broken.

_ “This is the last station. Please check your belongings before leaving the train.” _ That announcement, the rushing passengers and the realization that everyone was getting out and no one was getting in made Wonwoo realize that he is in deep trouble.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He didn't care if the man next to him heard him swear. That is of the least importance at the moment.

If it’s the last station then that means he’s approximately 1000 miles away from home at one in the freaking morning. Wonwoo wanted to break down and cry but he refused to do so because Jeon Wonwoo never cries, not even that one time when he broke his arm during dance practice when he made a nasty fall after executing a difficult choreo. Certainly being stranded on a train station without a way of going back home is not worth his tears.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made Wonwoo glance to his right and he was surprised to see the tall handsome guy still sitting next to him. Wonwoo barely remembers leaning on someone’s shoulder when he woke up but he didn’t give it much thought but now that he realized whose shoulder it was, Wonwoo’s cheeks heated up embarrassed by his own actions.

Wonwoo teared his eyes away and muttered a soft ‘sorry’ before rushing out of the train towards the ticket booth so he could buy a ticket back to the city. Wonwoo resisted the urge to look back at the man and risk showing his flustered cheeks. He tried to forget the incident and tried to focus on the more pressing matters.

“One ticket to Seoul please,” Wonwoo said to the woman behind the counter who looks as bored and sleepy as Wonwoo had been during the start of his train ride. Now sleep is the last thing on Wonwoo’s mind. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

“The next train would be leaving at 5am.” Wonwoo cursed inside his head. Can his day get any worse? So much for hoping he could get home soon. “That would be 30,000 won,” the woman continued and Wonwoo’s heart sunk. Last time he checked he didn’t have that much money. Nevertheless he grabbed his wallet and counted his money up to the last cents. Wonwoo only managed to fish 20,500 won from his wallet before he was groaning in frustration and giving the cashier his sweetest smile.

“Since I’m your first customer of the day, do you think I could… you know… get a discount or something?”

The woman gave Wonwoo a look that says,  _ “are you fucking kidding me?” _ that made Wonwoo curse for a hundreth time. All of this is happening just because he fucking slept on the train.

“Make it two tickets. I’ll pay for his,” a deep voice said next to Wonwoo. It was the same guy from the train and Wonwoo was too grateful to question how the guy ended up being on the same predicament as him.

~^^~

Wonwoo doesn’t like being indebted to anyone, especially not to a stranger he doesn’t know anything about.

“Can I have your number?” Wonwoo asked the guy and then regrets it as soon as the words left his mouth. There is another reason why someone would ask for someone’s number and judging from the smirk on the guy’s face he knew exactly what Wonwoo meant but was purposely ignoring it. “I need it so I can pay you back for the tickets,” Wonwoo explained unnecessarily.

“You don’t have to pay me but sure you can have my number.” Grabbing Wonwoo’s phone he typed his number then he returned it back to Wonwoo who saved it as ‘tall hot guy from the train’. He quickly placed his phone back in his bag because there is no way he’s gonna let the stranger know that he thinks of him as hot.

The stranger sat on the only bench available at the station and Wonwoo knowing he doesn’t have a choice but to sit on the same bench chose the opposite edge away from him determined to keep enough distance between them.

Wonwoo closed his eyes, hoping he could get some sleep before 5am. It would be a good way to pass the time specially since Wonwoo hates waiting. But unfortunately the nap on the train had Wonwoo fully awake the rest of the night.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked when he noticed Wonwoo massaging his temples like he was having a terrible headache.

Wonwoo sighed and didn’t answer the question. Although he was grateful to the stranger for buying him a ticket home, he was still a little angry at the guy for not having enough sense to wake him up. They’ve been riding the same train home and if only he was paying attention he should have known what station Wonwoo gets off to and have the decency to wake him up. But no, he didn’t even bother. Either he wasn’t as observant as Wonwoo gives him credit for or Wonwoo isn’t someone he would pay attention to. The latter hurts a little if he would be honest to himself. But more than that, Wonwoo has more pressing matters to worry about like being stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a stranger (a tall, good-looking stranger but Wonwoo decided not to dwell too much on that fact) to keep him company.

Wonwoo wished he had enough money to book a hotel but he couldn’t even afford a train ticket so a hotel room is definitely out of the question. Looking at the stranger made Wonwoo realize the tall guy is just as broke as he is. If he didn’t pay for Wonwoo’s ticket, he would probably be at some hotel by now and not on a train station cold and hungry.

Now that he’s calmer, questions started to form in his head. How the tall boy managed to get stuck in the same station as Wonwoo is beyond his understanding. In Wonwoo's defence, he was exhausted and fell asleep - a good enough reason to miss his stop. But the tall boy doesn't have any of that, or at least Wonwoo thinks he doesn’t.

Wonwoo was itching to start a conversation but he didn’t wanna look stupid when just minutes ago he was ignoring the stranger’s efforts to do the same.

“I’m fine,” Wonwoo answered the taller guy’s earlier question. They both know it was a bit late but the guy didn’t seem to mind because by then he was giving Wonwoo a smile that melted the boy’s heart and got him thinking that maybe it wasn’t so bad being stuck in the middle of nowhere if the stranger was there to keep him company.

~^^~

Another long silence ensued and the stranger seemed to be losing his patience as well. “Look, Jeon Wonwoo.”

"How did you know my name?" Wonwoo asked, surprised that the guy knew his name. He was pretty sure he never mentioned it.

"It’s on your uniform."

_ ‘Oh right’ _ Wonwoo thought as he gaped at him stupidly before looking away embarrassed. He forgot he was still wearing his school gym uniform, the same clothes he was wearing during practice. He probably smells awful right now with the sweat and all. Wonwoo was surprised he even worry about how he smell because that should be the last thing on his mind. 

But thinking about waking up and realizing he was leaning comfortably to the stranger making the guy's shoulder his pillow and all the time smelling awfully like sweat, Wonwoo couldn't help the blush painting his face.

“You really don’t talk much do you?” the guy asked when Wonwoo didn’t say anything again. “Maybe you don't like talking to me but I don't really have much choice because in case you haven't noticed there's just the two of us in here so bear with me alright?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. That was probably the longest he ever said and Wonwoo wasn't a bit surprised at his sudden outburst. he couldn't blame the guy because being stranded in the middle of nowhere could make anyone go crazy. And maybe, the guy was right. Maybe it would do both of them good if they started making a conversation.

“You know my name. Don't you think it’s unfair that I don't know yours?” Wonwoo finally said which made the taller guy smile and Wonwoo finds himself melting, the butterflies in his stomach at a rampage. Fuck, how could one freaking smile do that to him?

“Kim Mingyu. That's my name.” God, even his name is hot.

~^^~

Wonwoo realized Mingyu could be a blabbermouth if given the chance. He talked about everything from his hobbies which involves art, photography, sports (apparently he likes working out. No wonder his body looks like that. Nope, Wonwoo wasn’t staring) to his friends teasing him because he looks like a puppy (in which Wonwoo finds funny because Mingyu really does look like one- a handsome puppy to be honest)

At one point Wonwoo had to tell him to shut up. Like a stubborn kid, Mingyu crossed his arms and leaned back on the bench, a pout never leaving his face.

A long silence ensued until Wonwoo realized he hated the silence more than the noise Mingyu was making earlier. He looked sideways and saw Mingyu with his eyes closed obviously trying to sleep.

Heaving a sigh, Wonwoo tried to do the same. He closed his eyes and imagined himself back home lying in the comfort of his soft bed. But when he realized it wasn’t working, he gave up trying to sleep and instead decided to practice his dancing. He could save time and maybe if he's exhausted enough he could finally be able to sleep.

So he started dancing. He danced until he heard Mingyu complain, “Jeon Wonwoo, I can’t sleep.”

Wonwoo paused for a while but when he realized it doesn’t have anything to do with him, he ignored the guy’s complaints and kept on dancing. If the pup can’t sleep then that’s his problem. Wonwoo had enough of his own.

“Yah! I said I can’t sleep.”

Wonwoo had to stop once more so he could face Mingyu and his unreasonable whining. “What does that have to do with me?” Wonwoo demanded.

“Your dancing. It’s distracting.”

“Then close your eyes so you won’t get distracted,” Wonwoo said as if that was the most obvious thing to do. He didn’t even have a music to go with his dancing and except for the tapping of his foot on the pavement, Wonwoo was not making any noise.

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because you dance so well I can’t keep my eyes off of you.” Wonwoo pretended the blush on his face weren’t because of those words.

~^^~

Wonwoo got tired of dancing and Mingyu, after being deprived of his entertainment, started singing. Wonwoo noticed he has a deep baritone voice and Wonwoo refuses to admit he finds it sexy. He started singing along because there isn't really much to do in a god-forsaken place such as the one they ended up in.

“You should be a singer. You sing so well.” Wonwoo said which earned him another smile from Mingyu.

“Nah. It won’t work since you’re the only one who thinks so.”

“They’re the stupid ones.”

“Or maybe you’re just weird.”

“Mingyu, you shouldn’t insult a guy who just given you compliment.”

“Fine. Thanks for saying I have good voice. But I still think you’re weird.” Mingyu said with a smirk and Wonwoo gave up. He could only roll his eyes.

~^^~

“Mingyu...” Wonwoo said after a while. It’s still a few hours before daybreak and they still have a lot of time to spare.

“Hmmm?”

“How did you end up stranded here with me?”

“You were sleeping with your head on my shoulder.”

“So? You could have woken me up.” And maybe if he did, Wonwoo could have only missed a few stops and didn’t have to end up at the last station.

“You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I hate waking you up.”

“You’re stupid,” Wonwoo mumbled before looking away to hide the blush on his face.

~^^~

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asked when he noticed Wonwoo typing on his phone.

“Texting my mom that I won't be home tonight,” Wonwoo explained.

“What did you tell her?” Mingyu asked curious on what kind of story Wonwoo came up with. He doesn’t seem like the type who would actually tell the truth.

“That I'll be staying over at a friends house.”

“That wasn’t very creative,” Mingyu said with a chuckle.

“What do you expect me to say? That I’m stranded on a train station with a hot guy? Although it’s true, you know I couldn’t just tell- what are you grinning about?” Wonwoo’s statement was cut short when he noticed the ear splitting grin on Mingyu’s face.

“You think I'm hot?” 

Fuck. Wonwoo and his stupid mouth.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Wonwoo replied with a glare because he should really stop being a blushing mess every time Mingyu says something stupid.

“No. Because I also think you're pretty.” And of course that made Wonwoo’s cheeks burn and a blush appeared instantly just when he swore not to be affected by Mingyu’s words again.

  
~^^~

  
“W here are you headed?” Mingyu asked. They were now on the train back to the city.

“Myeogdong.” Wonwoo replied before stifling a yawn. He was sleepy again and he wonders why he’s always sleepy when he’s on the train. “I'll take a nap. Wake me up, Mingyu.” He gave his best puppy eyes that earned a chuckle from Mingyu.

“Alright.”   
  
Wonwoo knew it was a bad idea to sleep again on the train but then maybe he's starting to trust Mingyu a little bit more. So he slept while leaning on his favorite pillow which happened to be Mingyu's shoulder. He figures Mingyu didn't mind because he noticed the smile on the taller guy's face before he closed his eyes.

~^^~

Wonwoo woke up from a light shake on his shoulder.

“We're here," he heard Mingyu whisper

Wonwoo blinked trying to get rid of sleepiness in his eyes. It was then that he noticed it wasn't his stop. It will be three more stations to go.

"This isn't my stop, Mingyu"

"But it's mine. So would you like to come with me?" 

Wonwoo thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have breakfast with Mingyu before heading home. That puppy smile was kinda mesmerizing that he couldn’t really say no.

  
  


~END~

  
  



End file.
